Put Together II
by FlipWise
Summary: This is a story I decided to make for my tenth story. If you're a fan of any of my stories, this one is dedicated to you. Read it, read it!
1. Antagonists

Finally! This story goes out to anyone who liked any of my stories. What I did with this, is I put all my stories together. Well, except for Louis. Sorry, but it wouldn't work out. But I'm real excited about this one. Like I said, this one goes out to my fans. I think you'll enjoy it. My tenth story! Yeah. Let's get started.

Put Together II

Chapter 1: Antagonists

A car drove down the street. Many more followed it. They approached a jail. As they approached the gates, seven men were standing outside. They all had on jail jumpsuits; they looked up when the cars approached them. The cars stopped and many men got out. They were all smiling as they approached each other.

"Welcome back," said one of the guys.

"It's good. Did you get back up?"

"Plenty."

"Good."

The guy throws off the top of his jumpsuit to show his white-beater. On his arm, the letters, I-B-K is tattooed on. He spoke.

"They're gonna get it for getting my cousin killed."

"Yeah. They're gonna regret having Will T. shot down. How long does everyone else have to serve?"

"Another ten years. But that's too long. We need revenge now."

"Alright. We've got some young ones too. Around of the ages of 15-25. We're gonna take full charge."

"Alright. Let's go."

They all got into the cars. Heading to Tulsa.

…

"Turn that station!" yelled Rachel grabbing the remote from Keith.

"What!" yelled Keith, smiling. "I want to see Rugrats!"

"Hey. Let's just watch a movie. What do you have Danny?" asked Jack.

"Let me see."

Danny got up and walked over to the video cabinet. The sound of the toilet flushing rang through his house. Everyone looked over to see Alex walking out. Everyone instantly covered their noses.

"Use the spray!" laughed Keith.

Alex smiled and went back into the bathroom. Danny turned his attention back to the cabinet. He pulled out seven movies.

"I've got Black Dog, Meet the Parents, Atomic Train, Judgment Night, My Cousin Vinny, Soul Man, and Collateral."

"Don't you have Drumline?"

"We can watch that. Y'all okay with that?"

Everyone nodded and Danny put the video in. As everyone watched the movie, Kasie came walking down the stairs.

"Is your mom here yet?" she asked carrying a suitcase. The question was aimed at Rachel and Houston.

"She's outside," answered Rachel.

Kasie and Cathy were going to some women's celebration in Florida. It would give them time to get to know each other and have women time.

"Okay. Bye Danny. I'll all of you guys when I get back."

Everyone said bye as Kasie went out the door. Ponyboy was giving them a ride to the airport. As they were watching Drumline, the drummer started playing a tune.

"Let me see those drums," said Jack pointing towards some old ones in the cabinet.

"Why? You're going to hit a tune?" said Danny getting them.

He passed them to Jack and gave him some sticks. Jack warmed up a little bit and then hit the drum pattern perfectly.

"Ever think of joining the band?" asked Alex when he was finished.

"Nah. My grades were too bad. Plus, the band is full of snobs."

"That's the truth," said Rachel. "Addy Wilson is in the band."

"You still haven't dropped that beef with her?" asked Keith.

"No!"

"What time will Trix be home?" asked Houston.

"Not sure. He, Steve, Soda, and Two-Bit are probably going to be hanging out all night."

The doorbell rang, and Alex got up.

"That might be Maria with the pizza."

Alex answered the door. He was right. Maria was standing there with a bunch of pizza boxes.

"Could you help me please?" she asked.

"Sure."

Alex grabbed half the pizzas and sat them on the counter. Maria did the same and sat down beside Danny.

"Hey," greeted Danny.

"Hey."

They both gave each other a quick peck on the lips. Houston was looking at them.

"What?" asked Danny. "Don't you do that with your girl?"

"No."

Houston was still going out with that girl he met at the party. They didn't go out much. It was a soc and greaser thing. They had to play Romeo and Juliet. Everyone continued to eat and watch the movie.


	2. Just Hangin'

Chapter 2: Just Hanging

Soda, Trix, Steve and Two-Bit were at the Dingo, just reminiscing about the old times, again. Steve then spoke up,

"I noticed Danny's been a little quieter than he usually he is."

Trix nodded. He noticed this too.

"I know. Ever since that accident with the drug dealer, he's trying to calm down a little bit. He got him and Houston in danger, he hated that. He has had his little adventures ever since he gotten here, hasn't he?"

Soda finished chugging his beer and jumped in,

"He has. But Jack told me he had some stuff going on back in Atlanta. Not to be mean, but it seems like he attracts trouble."

"He gets it from me," said Trix smiling.

Everyone put a smile on.

"How's Alex doing at the home?" asked Soda to Steve.

"He's fine. We chitter-chat a little bit, but we mostly have our own lives."

"Why don't you spend time with him?" asked Trix.

"I just didn't want to make him go to a boy's home. Plus it made Danny happy. He had already been through something. More bad news would kill them."

Trix then thought of the old days again. It was a real long time ago. He looked at everyone. They were pretty in shape for people around their ages.

"So the summer's hit," started Two-Bit. "Did everyone pass?"

"Yup," said Soda, proud of his own son. "Jack passed barely, Rachel and Danny passed, and Houston flew through. How was Keith?"

"You know it!"

Trix then got up.

"I'm going to do a little, um… business. I'll be right back."

While Trix was gone, Steve asked Soda.

"Have you and Pony told Trix about what happened after he left?"

Soda had just about forgotten about that. The gangs, guns, it was crazy.

"No. We've never even thought about those times. We really didn't think it was necessary. He would probably be mad that he would miss the action."

…

Meanwhile, back at Danny's house, Danny had fallen asleep but woke up to see the credits running on the video.

He got up and saw a note in his hand. He read it,

_Didn't want to wake you, but I had to go. See you later_

_Maria_

_XOXOXO_

Danny looked at the clock, it was 11:00. She couldn't be out that late. He looked around, he saw Houston asleep next to Rachel who was asleep. She had her arm around him. Danny smiled. She was more protective of him than he was. Especially after Houston ran away to find Danny. That got Houston in a lot of trouble. Jack, Keith and Alex were laid out on the floor.

Danny got up to cut the TV and VCR off. He picked up the pizza box that was on floor next to Alex and threw it in the trash. He walked over to the counter and grabbed him a slice. After he finished, he went to his room to crash on his bed.

…

Cars rolled into a dark part of a city. As they stopped, a light cut on. The people got out of the cars and walked into the building. As they entered the room, there were a lot of young people standing there. There was one middle-aged guy standing there.

"Are you K.T.?"

The one who was cousins with Will T. stepped up.

"Yeah. That's me."

"Well, here are your reinforcements."

K.T. walked past and looked at every single one of the people. He nodded his head as he walked by.

"They seem suitable. Nice job. You!"

He pointed to one guy in the line. They guy stepped up. He seemed to be at least 21.

"Yeah."

"How well do you fight?"

"Pretty good."

"I'll be the judge of that. Bring it."

Everyone backed up against the wall to give K.T. and 21 year old some room to fight. They walked around, sizing each other up.

The 21 year old tried to throw a punch but K.T. blocked it. K.T. then let a string of punches in the guy's face, tripped him with is right leg and brought his fist down towards his face but stopped it inches from the guy's nose.

"Get up," said K.T. and the guy obeyed.

K.T. then walked outside with the other guys he rode with.

"They seem fine. We can carry out the plan in a while"

Everyone nodded. They were planning something real evil.


	3. Midnight Walk

Chapter 3: Midnight Walk

Trix walked up to his door and walked on through. Two-Bit had just dropped him off. They only kept the door unlocked if someone was there. If no one was there, the door would be locked.

Trix walked through to see everyone except Danny asleep in the living room. He noticed this. He walked towards Danny's room and snuck a peak in. Danny was dead sleep. Trix looked at him for a while. He had really been keeping a close eye on him. He was pretty worried when Danny was being quiet for a moment. After the accident, Trix had to remind Danny a couple of times that he didn't have his dog-tags on.

Trix went over to his room and fell asleep instantly. About fifteen minutes later, Houston woke up to see his sister's arm around him. He looked around to see everyone else asleep. He looked in Danny and Trix's room to see them asleep. He then walked outside. He did this every night.

It was a way for him to think about stuff. He remembered how it was before Danny came to town. He never talked at all. He had no friends either. Everyone was afraid to get on Matt's bad side. But Danny took care of that, and now people started talking to him. Rachel had even calmed down more. And now Jack and Keith had another companion. Keith's mom would be moving in pretty soon. Actually, it would take a year, so she let Keith stay at Two-Bit's.

He walked over to the park and sat down on the bench. He remembered this place very well. He could sometimes imagine how bad it had been when Johnny and his dad came here and the socs found them. He almost fell asleep on the bench thinking. Houston guessed he was more tired than he thought he was. He walked back to Danny's house and occupied the other side of the couch.

The next morning, everyone woke up as usually. Rachel had to wake Houston though. Trix was still asleep so they decided that they would go play pool at Two-Bit's bar. Two-Bit would let the kids in only if there were no plain-clothes cop in there. He kinda treated them like Charlie did to Mark and Bryon. Except he didn't charge them for cokes.

Jack walked up to the window and caught Two-Bit's attention. Two-Bit looked over and shook his head. That meant that there was a plain-clothes cop in there. They all decided to just sit on the curb and talk.

"Things have kinda been quiet haven't they?" said Keith kicking a rock around.

"Yeah. For the better," said Alex, remembering how much trouble he had gotten Danny and Houston in.

Everyone accepted him in quickly since they knew his situation. Danny was pretty happy. Alex never really had the best life. His mom really was the only one who cared for him, but she died and his dad just acted like a jerk.

"Has the adults ever told you about stuff going on outside Dad's book?" asked Houston.

Everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean?" asked Jack.

"I mean. All I've heard about was stuff that had to do with Dad's story. No one really told us anything, the furthest they've gotten is with Mark and Bryon."

"Now that you mention it, no one's told me?" said Rachel.

"Me either, what about you guys?" asked Jack.

Keith and Alex shook their heads.

"What about you Danny?" asked Jack turning his head in his direction.

"Danny? Danny? Danny!"

"Huh!"

Danny turned his attention to Jack. Danny had just been staring straight ahead for a while. Like he was in another state of mind.

"You okay?" asked Alex.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Um, I've got to use the bathroom, be back in a minute."

Danny got up and walked over to a restaurant to use the restroom. Rachel spoke up when he was out of site.

"I'm worried about him."

"Me too," said Jack.

Everyone noticed how weird Danny was acting. It just about reminded them about when Trix was about to go to jail. But Danny was just blank back then. Now he was just quieter. No one knew what was wrong.

At one point, Houston thought it was his fault that Danny was so quiet. Ponyboy had to explain to him that it wasn't his fault at all. That Danny was just nervous. And not to blame himself.

As Danny walked into the bathroom, he locked the door to let someone know that it was occupied. Danny poured water into his hands and washed his face. He wondered if anyone was nervous about the way he was acting. He didn't want anyone to worry, he was just trying to stay out of trouble. His grades had been brought up a little. And he hadn't been forgetting things lately.

Meanwhile, Trix had just gotten up. He was walking down the hall in his jeans and white beater. He didn't know why, but he always felt comfortable that way. It was probably because of the time he spent in jail.

The phone rang and Trix answered it.

"Hello."

"Trix. This is Soda."

"What's up?"

"Meet us at the house this tonight. We're having a little poker game."

"I'll be there."


	4. Get Goin'

'Ey, Ale Curtis-Carter, where you been?

Chapter 4: Get Goin'!

A Cadillac rode through Tulsa. This car had never been seen in Tulsa. Actually the person had, but the car hadn't. Randy happened to be driving through Tulsa. It still wasn't that different. He stopped at a restaurant and decided to sit down and eat. He would drive around his old hometown later on.

….

"Hey you know that Cadillac we saw back there?" asked Keith pointing his thumb backwards.

"Yeah," said Danny.

"That was a nice looking one. I should of hi-jacked that thing. What was it they said back then, it looked tuff."

"That was obviously a soc car. We don't need anymore attention towards us," said Rachel.

They decided that they would just go to the bowling alley again. When they got there, Rachel started playing some game that Keith got her addicted to. Keith was playing against her while Houston and Jack were watching.

Danny was sitting by himself, while Alex was getting himself a Pepsi. He decided he would talk to Danny about his problems. He was worried once again.

"Danny, let's have a little chat."

Danny looked at him.

"About what?"

"You've been quiet lately."

"Oh."

"So…What's wrong?"

"I-I-I don't know. I guess I'm just trying to stay out of trouble."

"Well you could at least talk to us about it."

"About what?"

"Staying out of trouble. I mean, you've been so quiet. Everyone said they haven't seen you this quiet ever since Trix was about to go to jail."

Danny really wanted Alex to shut-up. But he didn't feel like saying anything. He hated when people brought up when his dad was about to go to jail. That had been the second worst time in his life. He first was when he had an argument with him.

Alex noticed that Danny really wasn't paying attention so he just gave up. He would hope that Trix would deal with him.

…

Ponyboy woke up finally in his bed. He had gotten home so late last night that he had to sleep in. Good thing Soda left the door unlocked, or Pony would have fell asleep on the porch looking or his keys. Pony got dressed and walked to the living room to see Soda.

"Why aren't you at work?" asked Pony catching Soda's attention.

"Me and Steve decided not to open today. We've got a poker game tonight. Wanna play?"

"Is Trix coming?"

"Yeah."

"I'll just watch then."

…

Randy went driving around again. He flipped out his fancy looking shades and put them over his eyes. Hoping not that many people would recognize him. Someone then caught his attention in another car. They both stepped out.

"Can I help you?" said Randy.

"Do you know where the Curtis' live?"

"Um, I think."

Randy told them the address. He then asked why.

"Just wanna pay them an old visit," said the guy smiling.

Randy caught a glimpse of the guy's arm. The letters I-B-K were on there. They instantly reminded him of something, but he couldn't remember it. Then he remembered. It was something Cherry told him about. The I.B.K was enemies of the Curtis'.

He had to warn them. Their house was on the other side of town. But Randy remembered a shortcut. It would take them a while to get there. Randy would get there in less than a minute by the way he was driving.

…

Everyone was at the Curtis house. Watching Steve get mad as Trix beat him in his fourth game.

"Pay up," said Trix.

Danny was smiling. He used to rack up money like that.

Suddenly, someone was banging on the door. Everyone stared at it with confused faces. Who could that be? Soda got up and opened the door. Randy was standing there sweating, he had his shades off. Ponyboy barely recognized him.

"Randy!"

He nodded.

"What are you doing here?" asked Soda half surprised.

Randy cut in.

"I don't have much time. There people coming for y'all. People from the I.B.K."

Soda, Pony, Steve and Two-Bit all froze. They knew what he was talking about, Trix and the other kids didn't.

"What are y'all talking about?" asked Trix.

"No time to explain," said Soda taking command. "Kids, I'm gonna need you to pack some clothes quickly and grab as much money as possible. No questions or exceptions. Do it now. Trix, I'll tell you later. Take Danny, Alex and Keith to the houses and get them packed. I'll have Jack pick y'all up."

Everyone knew Soda was serious and they obeyed quickly as Two-Bit, Steve, Trix, Danny, Keith and Alex ran outside to their cars.

On the way to their house, Danny asked Trix a question.

"Dad. What was all that about?"

"I don't know. I'll find out later. Maybe you can find out from your cousins, Keith or Alex."

They reached the house and packed what they could. Danny and Trix ran out the door as soon as Jack pulled up in the car. Danny threw his stuff in the crammed trunk and got in the back next to Rachel and Houston.

"My dad said to meet them at the Dingo," said Jack.

"Okay. Do you know where you're going?" asked Trix.

"Dad gave me directions to some place."

"Alright. Get goin'."

Jack peeled off and Trix started off for the Dingo. Something was gonna go down, real big.


	5. What Happened?

I'm happy today. I found one of Stevie Wonders greatest hits. It had "Stay Gold" on it andcouple of my other favorites on there.

Chapter 5: What Had Happened?

Trix met up at the Dingo. Ponyboy was talking on a telephone when he got up there. He put his finger up to let Trix know that he would be with him in a minute.

"Thanks for taking them in."

"No problem. We said to let us know if you need anything. What are their names?"  
"Rachel, Houston, Jack, Danny, Keith and Alex."

"Gotcha. Bye."

"Bye."

Ponyboy hung up the phone and turned to Trix.  
"Alright," started Trix. "Before you say anything. I want to know what the heck is going on!"

Trix thought they must have a good reason for shipping those kids off. Ponyboy sighed.

"Okay. A lot of stuff went on after you left. First, a new gang came in and we had a short war with them. We won, but their leader got shot down by the police. They were sent to jail later on. Now they are coming back for us. Well that's what Randy said. Soda, Steve and Two-Bit are going around telling everyone what's going on and meeting back here."

Trix stared and contemplated for a moment.

"Okay. Then who was that you just got off the phone with?"

"That's another thing that happened. We all went to the city and I got caught up in some murder thing-"

"Again?"

"I'll give you details later. Two guys helped me out and I just got off the phone with them. They're gonna take care of the kids while we see what we can do about the I.B.K."

"Are the guys trustworthy?"

Trix didn't want his son with just two guys they met.

"Yeah. They took care of me."

Trix sighed. He thought everything was over. Well, at least it wasn't Danny's problem this time.

…

"Where are we going?" asked Houston from the back.

"To the city somewheres," answered Keith looking at the directions.

"Does anyone know what's going on?" asked Danny.

"Well, I happened to swipe Dad's journal," said Rachel. "I remembered that guy, um.. Randy, said some people called the I.B.K. were after them. All I have to do is look up those three letters and we'll know what's going on."

"Well, we can read it when we get to where we're going. How far do we have."

"I know for a fact that the city is hours away," said Rachel.

"Well, I hope you plan on stopping for rest stops."

"Nah. We're all going to take turns. Dad said we can't stop for anything."

"So who's going after you?" asked Rachel.

"Danny you want to go after me, then you Rachel, Alex, to Keith?"

"Count me out," said Alex. "I lost my license months ago."

"I'll go next," said Danny.

…

"So they're back huh?" said Tim Shepard leaning against the wall of the closed Dingo.

"Yup. And they want revenge," said Steve spitting into the grass.

"What about the young bloods?" asked Curly.

"We sent them off," said Sodapop.

"We've got to get in touch with the Brumly Boys."

"What about the hero?" asked Tim, referring to Darry.

"He won't be here until later on. He'll help when he gets here."

"So what's the plan?" asked Ponyboy.

"Alright. We're gonna need to beat up anyone that we don't recognize. Ex-soc what were they guys dressed like?"

Everyone looked towards Randy. They felt that they could trust him since he warned everyone.

"They all had on white-beaters and jeans."

"Looks like you're gonna have to lose your style Trix," joked Two-Bit.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Okay," started Soda. "So we're all crashing around your place and neighborhood?"

"That's a good idea," said Tim.

They concluded their plan and made way for Tim's place. Soda, Steve, and Trix got into one car. They were late leaving though because Soda had some business.

"You done making water?" shouted Steve watching Soda run up to the car zipping his pants.

As they drove, they were talking.

"Are you sure they're in good hands?" asked Trix still worried about Danny.

"Positive," said Soda.

Suddenly, lights blinded the street up ahead.

"Whoa!" yelled Soda as he turned to avoid the car almost ramming them. The car swerved and the side hit a tree. There wasn't any damage to the passengers and drivers and they all climbed out.

Trix, Steve and Soda saw the car that almost rammed them, and four people got out of the car. They were I.B.K. members.

"Time to rumble," said Soda cracking his knuckles.

Two members ran right towards Soda and Soda threw his fists into both their faces. Trix grabbed another guy and threw his head threw the window of the parked car. The guy was knocked out instantly.

Steve slammed his fist into the face of one of the fallen I.B.K. members and continued with the poundings until the guy was unconscious. All three grown greasers turned towards the other two guys. Both of them had bleeding lips and noses.

"We'll get them later," said one of the guys. They ran off leaving their car right there.

"Punks," said Steve.


	6. More Thoughts

All right. This time, it wasn't my fault, they wouldn't let me log in!

Chapter 6: More Thoughts

It was Danny's turn to drive and everyone else was asleep. As he drove down the road, glancing at the directions every once and a while. As he drove, he desperately wanted to know what was going on. His dad didn't know, but it was obvious that his uncles knew. It probably happened after Trix left, he thought.

"Danny?" said someone weakly, breaking into his thoughts. Danny looked in the rear view mirror to see Houston looking towards the front.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Um. Are you okay?"

'Great' thought Danny. Another person worried about his quietness.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, I just wanted to know because what was going on. Everyone seemed real hesitant at our house. They pretty much pushed us out the door."

"Did Soda say who or where we were driving to?"

"He just said that two people were going to watch us."

"I guess when we get there, we can read Pony's journal."

"Okay. I'm going back to sleep."

"Alright. G'night."

Houston made himself comfortable again and went to sleep. Danny continued to drive. He was getting tired himself. He drove a little bit more, before he woke Rachel up for here turn.

…

Meanwhile, back at Shepard's building, everyone was just hanging out. Two-Bit and Ponyboy were talking.

"Do you think they're still ruthless," asked Ponyboy

"I don't doubt it for a second," said Two-Bit throwing a beer bottle into the trash.

"Man. I didn't think I'd ever see them again. Especially after Will T. was shot down."

"Yeah. They brought it back. I guess they want revenge for their leader getting shot down."

"But we didn't even kill him. It was the cops."

"I know. But you remember what Cherry said about them. They don't shoot cops. We're the next best solution."

Ponyboy was about to reply, but Soda came running to the room. His eyes were wide.

"What's wrong," asked Ponyboy standing up.

Soda took a breath and replied,

"Some I.B.K. people just shot up our house."

"What?"

A vision flashed through Ponyboy's mind from a prior experience in the city.

"Do they know where we are?" asked Two-Bit.

"I don't think so. They would have attacked by now."

….

Finally after hours of driving, Keith drove up to the city. He was about to fall asleep himself. His head nodded up and down, and his eyes closed…

"Keith wake up!"

"Whoa!"

Keith hit the brakes to avoid hitting a tree just outside the city. Good thing there were no cops around and another good thing that Alex was just waking up. The abrupt stop woke everyone up.

"We're there now?" asked Danny.

"Yeah," said Jack stretching his arms.

"So where do we go now?"

"Some apartment down the street."

Keith looking at the directions, trying to read Soda's crazy handwriting. They found the apartment. It was a shady looking place, smoke from a factory shown in the background. It looked like the docks in one of those killer movies.

"What room are we supposed to go to?" asked Alex.

"Um. Follow me,"

Jack read the directions walking towards the entrance. Rachel pulled here younger brother towards her.

"Stay close to me," she whispered and Houston nodded. He didn't like the looks of this place, and neither did she.

They walked into the apartment. It was a torn up looking place. The wallpaper was peeling off, and Keith turned towards the wall to see a cockroach running into a mouse hole.

They walked up the stairs. A stench ran into their noses as they walked up there. They all recognized it though. They could tell there had been a lot of smoking in this place. They walked up to the fourth floor and Jack stopped in front of the fourth door to the left.

"Is this it?" asked Rachel.

"That's what the paper says," said Jack folding the directions into his pocket. He knocked on the door. Four seconds later, a man around Ponyboy's age answered the door.

"Are you the Curtis' kids?" he asked.


	7. Tip Off

Chapter 7: Tip Off

"Yeah, we're them," answered Jack. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jason. I helped out Ponyboy when we were younger. C'mon in here."

The kids walked into the small apartment.

"Is this where we're staying?" asked Rachel looking around. It was awfully. Jason answered.

"Only some of y'all. My buddy Wesley is next door and he'll take the other half. He's out doing business right now. Make yourselves comfortable and decide who's staying where. I'll be right back."

Jason walked into his room while everyone sat on the couch or around it.

"So who's staying with who?" asked Alex.

"I suggest Rachel, Danny and Houston share one," suggested Jack.

Jack was the only one that knew how Houston felt about everyone. He was a lot closer to

Danny and Rachel since they were so protective of him. Since Jack was a family member he knew about it. Jack was cool with everyone. He actually enjoyed Alex, who was good at explaining things. He was close to becoming his best friend. He hoped he would be better than his last best friend.

"That's okay with me," said Alex.

Everyone else agreed and they just sat around talking. Meanwhile, Jason was in his room. He had called Wesley on his cell phone.

"Hey Wesley. The kids made it here."

"Have they decided who's staying with who?"

"I'll ask them in a minute. I gotta call Ponyboy first."

"Okay. Talk to you later."

Wesley hung up and called the Curtis home number, but it wasn't going through. He called Ponyboy's cell number then. The only reason Pony had a cell number was because his agent bought him one. Just then case they needed to reach each other.

….

Ponyboy, Soda and Trix were sitting around the table.

"Where are Steve and Two-Bit?" asked Sodapop.

"They're on guard duty right now. Man, we need a plan," added on Trix.

"I know. But what can we do?"

At that moment, Pony's cell phone rang off. He answered it.

"Hello."

"Hey, Pony. This is Jason. Your kids made it."

"Whew. That's good. Keep an eye on them. We call you occasionally."

"All right. Bye."

"Bye."

Ponyboy hung up and put the phone back into his pocket.

"They made it over there okay."

That's cooled Trix down more. That was his biggest fear; it was everyone's biggest fear.

"Shepard!" yelled Trix getting up.

He found Tim and addressed his problem.

"We need a plan. I want to go ahead and end it."

"Calm down Curtis. We're still trying to think of a good one. If you have any, let us know then."

"Whatever. I just want my son to be safe."

"He'll be fine. Just go hang out. You'll be on guard duty later on."

Trix sighed and went to go sit down with his brothers. He thought that his problems were over.

….

"How many are there?"

"Not sure."

K.T. was frustrated that it was this difficult to carry out his revenge. He just wanted to get rid of these greasers and go on.

"We'll have to catch one of them alone. There are usually a bunch around every corner."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door of the small house. One of the I.B.K. members answered it. A shady looking man stood at the door. He had a long cut across his cheek.

"Who are you?" asked the member.

"You don't need to know."

"Why not?"

"I have information for you."

The member was about to tell him off, but K.T. yelled,

"Let him speak."

The shady looking man smiled and talked.

"I can let you know about a group of young greasers."


	8. The Truth

Chapter 8: The Truth

Danny, Rachel and Houston would stay in Jason's room of the apartment. Wesley got back and they had a little chat. The teens and Jason and Wesley got to know each other.

"Did you guys meet each other here?" asked Rachel.

"Nah," started Wesley. "I met this guy ages ago. I used to live in a house around here. But a gang shot it up. I just moved into this apartment."

Jason even showed them around his living room. He showed them where everything was. He even pulled out one of his blades. It was cool looking.

They continued to talk more.

"Hey," suggested Jason. "You guys can go looking around if y'all want to. We've got to go to work right now."

"All right."

After Wesley and Jason exited, Rachel ran through her bag.

"I thought they would never leave!"

"Oh yeah. Let's see that journal," said Jack remembering.

Rachel found the journal and searched through it.

"Let's see. I-B-K. Tex, Rusty-James, Travis, I.B.K. Here we are."

Rachel started reading from Ponyboy's journal.

….

Back at the Shepard's building, everyone was still hanging out. Trix would be on guard duty with Curly in a moment. Now it was Tim and Soda's turn.

"It's been quiet for a moment," said Soda trying to make conversation. "Do you think they're cooking up something?"

"Most likely. It has been too quiet."

"I think it's suspicious."

"Same here."

"We should send some spies or something."

"Maybe later."

"Whatever. I just want to catch them before they pull off something."

Tim was feeling less and less like a leader every moment. He was coming up with any ideas, and it was starting to annoy people, including him. It was almost like when they last had a war with the I.B.K. Darry was the one who stopped the entire thing and beat up Will T. Well, technically Darry won. Will T. just took a blank shot at the guy.

…..

"…Darry just had some back and head damages. The doctor said that he would be okay. He told later on that the I.B.K. had pretty much gotten all of us. They kidnapped me, hurt Soda's back, got Steve jailed, and stabbed Two-Bit. I never really thought of it that way….That's the last page."

"Geez," said Danny quietly. "All that!"

"Man. And they never told us," said Jack.

"Soda, Pony, Two-Bit or Steve," said Keith. "Has Steve ever mentioned it Alex?"

"No. We barely talk anyway."

"Why didn't they ever tell my dad?" asked Danny.

"Don't know. Adults are weird," said Rachel putting up the book.

"Hold it," said Alex. "Read what it says about Jason and Wesley."

"Yeah. I want to know how Dad knew them," said Houston.

"Okay. Hold on."

….

Meanwhile, Wesley and Jason were talking at their job. They both worked at a car repair shop.

"So how long do we have to keep them?" asked Wesley sitting down next to Jason.

"Until things calm down over there. It sounds like some serious stuff going down over there."

"That's true."

"We need to go to their neck of the woods. See what they're like over there."

….

"Pony's been caught up in too much drama," said Jack.

"That's true. But it kept us in safety."


	9. Got Them

Chapter 9: Got Them

The kids decided to walk around the city since they had nothing better to do. Danny was even quieter when they walked around. But no one noticed this. Except Houston. They found the park and decided to hang out there for a while. Danny, Houston, Jack and Keith played 21 for a moment. Rachel was sitting by herself until Alex came up to her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I just worried about Danny more. He even quieter."

"I know why."

"You do! You know why he's been this quiet all this time. And you never told anyone?"

"Hold on, hold on," said Alex trying to calm Rachel down. "I know why he's quieter now. To tell the truth, this is the same place Danny and I went to when we ran away. Well, we were on the other side of the city, the more broke down place. But we were here."

"Really? Danny never mentioned anything about what he did."

"Yeah. I noticed he was a little quiet. I noticed once that he was up real early just to see the sun rise. He was playing his harmonica afterwards."

"I noticed that too. He just went out and bought it with his birthday money. He always played the same tune. It sounded familiar. But I couldn't put my finger on it."

"Hm."

The two continued to talk. They had never done that before. Of course, they had never been alone to get to know each other. They really had never been friends until now. Keith won the game and everyone was ready to go. Both Alex and Rachel didn't know it before, but they were beginning to have feelings for each other.

….

Trix and Curly were on their guard duty.

"Man this is some bull," started Trix.

"What is?" asked Curly spitting into the grass.

"This whole thing. I want to go ahead and finish this."

"You ain't the only one. Nothing's going on. I want action."

"Speak for yourself."

Curly knew what Trix meant. Trix didn't want any real trouble ever since he got out of jail.

They're thoughts were cut off by a truck coming down the street. Trix and Curly knew who they were. They were I.B.K. members.

"I guess wishes do come true," said Curly preparing himself.

The truck stopped and two members got out. It was battle time.

….

At the base of the I.B.K. members, K.T. was talking to one of his assistants.

"Are they taking action?"

"Yeah. We've got a couple out looking for some greasers."

"What about the _other _greasers?"

"We sent our younger members out for them."

"Good."

….

Trix was stomping on one of the guy's face while Curly was handling his own. Trix turned around to help Curly. The guy got up and ran. The other guy saw he was alone and ran off too.

"Come back here!" yelled Curly and he darted off after the guy.

Trix was about to run after him but something collided with the back of his head. His face hit the concrete. He was gonna put his hand on the back of his head to ease the pain, but the object collided with his head again and knocked him unconscious.

…..

That night, when Rachel and Danny were dead asleep, Houston went out on his midnight walk again. He knew it would be dangerous if he walked around some place he didn't know, so he came prepared.

As he was walking around the park, someone came from behind a tree and cut him off.

"I found one of them," he yelled. Houston didn't know what he was talking about.

He heard the bushes moving behind him and more people came out. Houston backed up but ran into more people.

"B-back off," stuttered Houston. It was obvious he was scared.

"Or you'll do what," said one of the guys.

Houston flipped out a blade. He had 'borrowed' Jason's knife. He didn't get to use it though. One of the guys kicked it out of his hands and it landed in the dirt road. They all grabbed Houston and someone gave him seven quick punches until Houston passed out.


	10. Torture

Chapter 10: Torture

Curly had pretty much lost the other guy. And his shift was over anyway. He made his way back towards the headquarters. He entered and walked over to where they were playing poker. Ponyboy then walked over to where he was.

"Where's Trix?"

Curly turned around, confused.

"I thought he was already here."

"No."

"He'll show up."

Soda was worried. He hoped that Trix didn't go ahead and try to take on the I.B.K. He would get himself killed.

…..

"Danny, Danny."

Rachel was shaking Danny trying to wake him up.

"What?" said Danny sleepily.

"Houston's not here."

"Say what?" said Danny getting up. That news woke him up.

"You sure he's not here?" asked Danny.

"He's not here at all. I checked everywhere in this place."

"Let's let Jason know."

Danny and Rachel went and knocked on Jason's bedroom door. It was a while before he finally answered.

"What do you want?"

"Houston's missing!" said Rachel.

"The little one?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Let's check Wesley's room."

The three walked out the door and knocked on Wesley's door.

Wesley answered it. Keith, Alex and Jack were in the back getting up and rubbing their eyes

"What's up?" asked Wesley.

"Houston's missing," said Jason calmly.

"Which one's that?"

"The smallest one."

"He's not here."

By that time, Jack, Alex, and Keith were at the door. They wanted to know what happened.

"We gotta look for him," said Rachel.

"We'll do it in the morning. Everyone's tired right now. He'll be fine."

"Whatever!"

Rachel ran into Jason's room. She was obviously.

….

Trix lifted his head up. His head was hurting. He looked around and saw he was in a room filled with graffiti designs. He tried to move but saw that he was tied to a chair.

"He's finally awake."

Trix looked up to see K.T. walking towards him with more I.B.K. members behind him.

"Did you have a nice sleep," he asked.

"What do you care," replied Trix.

"I wouldn't be so rude if I were you. Tell us where the rest of the greasers are."

"Make me."

"My pleasure."

K.T. put on his brass knuckles and slugged him a good one across Trix mouth.

"Tell us!"

"No!"

K.T. gave him four more slugs and Trix mouth started to bleed. K.T. leaned down towards Trix's face.

"You gonna tell us now?"

Trix spat blood into K.T.'s face and K.T. backed up.

"Give him the full treatment!" yelled K.T.

One I.B.K. member walked up and ripped open Trix's button shirt. He then slashed Trix across his chest with a blade. Trix screamed out loud. The guy did two more times. The next member walked up with a cigarette in his mouth. He dug the cigarette into Trix's skin. That made everything worse as Trix screamed even louder.

Another guy walked up. He smiled at Trix as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a taser. He shocked Trix and Trix screamed even more as his body shut down. The guy did it plenty more times. The continued to torture him with more weapons. When they finished they looked at K.T.

"Finish him," said K.T.

One guy picked up a pipe and knocked Trix unconscious.

"What do we do with him now."

Throw him in the van. We'll dump him in the river tomorrow.

….

Danny was awakened again by someone moving around in the room. He had a bad vibe about something. I very bad vibe. He looked to see Rachel fully dressed and walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Danny.

"To find my brother."

"Hold it. I'm coming too."

"Hurry up then."

Danny quickly got dressed and snuck out with Rachel. They hot-wired their car and drove off in the city.


	11. Mission

Chapter 11: Mission

Houston woke up in a dark room. The only light that shone was from the door crack. Houston got up and tried to open the door, but there was no knob. He fell back towards the wall and started to cry. What had he gotten himself into?

….

Soda and Pony walked up to Tim Shepard. They wanted to know what was up with their brother.

"Shepard. Trix hasn't showed up for hours and -"

"Chill Curtis. I've been giving your plan some thought. You and a couple others can go spy if you want. Just don't get caught."

"Tim-," Soda started to yell but Ponyboy cut him off.

"We'll go right now. C'mon Soda."

Ponyboy pulled Soda away and Soda stared at him.

"When we spy on them, we can see if Trix is there."

"Okay. But let's get Two-Bit and Steve."

Pony and Soda got Two-Bit and Steve and went to go find the I.B.K. territory.

…..

Danny and Rachel were still driving around. They had been driving for at least an hour.

"Dang. Where should we look first?" yelled Rachel.

"I'm not sure."

"You can't think of anywhere?"

"What do you mean?"

Rachel sighed.

"Danny. Alex told me that this is where you guys went when you two ran away."

"Oh."

"I mean. You don't know where any abandoned buildings are or something?"

Danny thought for a moment. There were two he knew about. The one where he fought Tay at, and the one where the Brumly Boys stayed.

"I know two. But there on the other side of town."

"Then let's get going."

……

"Look Soda!" yelled Steve.

Soda glanced to the left and recognized a car. It was the car that Trix busted an I.B.K.'s window. It was parked near an old building. It was small though.

"Do you think that's where they are?" asked Steve.

"Could be. Wait a sec look!" yelled Pony.

Everyone looked to see two I.B.K.'s carrying Trix outside and throwing him into a van.

"Hey!" yelled Soda as everyone jumped out the car.

The two members looked at all of the greasers. They were outnumbered. They jumped into their van and peeled off.

The greasers got into their car and chased after them.

….

Danny pulled up next to a building and looked.

"This must be where they are," started Danny. "There's a car right there. Look at the license plate."

It was pretty obvious. The plate read, I.B.K.

"Then let's go," said Rachel getting out of the car.

They didn't get too far. Because five I.B.K.'s ran up to them.

"Hold it right there," he yelled.

Three of them pulled a pistol out on Danny and Rachel. They had been captured that easily.

….

The I.B.K's van was speeding down the road, but the greasers were right on their tail. Soda rammed the van, and the van swerved a little bit.

"They won't quit!" yelled one of the I.B.K.'s

"It's because of this greaser!"

"Let's just throw him out right when we get to the bridge."

"Gotcha."

The van was reaching the bridge and the door slid open.

"What are they doing?" asked Two-Bit.

One of the I.B.K members threw Trix out the door and he cleanly sailed over the barrier and fell towards the water.

"Trix!" yelled Soda.

He pulled over the car and jumped down towards the bank of the river. Trix had hit the water by then. Soda dived in and swam to rescue his brother. Seconds later, he dragged Trix motionless body up the bank.

"Is he okay?" asked Steve running down with Pony and Two-Bit.

Soda looked at Trix. He was still breathing.

"I think he'll be fine."

They looked at Trix. It was horrible. There was dried blood on his body, his clothes were torn, and there wounds all over his body.

"We've got to get him back to Shepard's"


	12. Confessions

This is getting crazy isn't it?

Chapter 12: Confessions

Danny and Rachel were pacing the room that they were thrown in.

"This sucks. I want to see my brother!"

"I hope he's okay."

Rachel stared at Danny. He was still quiet. It drove her crazy.

"How can you be so calm during all this! You've been so quiet during these situations. Do you not know what is going on? Do you even care!"

That made Danny stand up. He cared for Houston just as much as she did.

"If I recall, wasn't I the one that stood up for him when he was getting picked on?"

"No. That was the old Danny. The Danny Curtis that was fun to hang out with. The Danny Curtis that was like a leader. But now all I see is a little punk who's scared of everything!"

"You take that back!"

"What? You're going to hit your own cousin. Face it. It's the truth. Houston is braver than you. You made him that way. You're his idol. And you need to start acting like one."

Danny was stunned. It was the truth was she had just said. He was so scared of getting mixed up in things that he didn't think about everyone else. Rachel could see that she was getting to him, so she calmed down.

"What made you so calm all of a sudden?"

Danny just fell against the wall.

"It was that song. "So Gold" by Stevie Wonder. It's a nice song. And it made me realize how bad I had been acting."

"That's that song you were playing on the harmonica."

Danny nodded. Rachel knew that song. She had to correct him.

"Danny that isn't what it's about."

"I know. But it made me realize some stuff."

"But it's not meant to do that. It's just like the poem that my dad memorized. It meant that when you're young, you're gold. The song talks about people like us. The way I see it, is to enjoy life when you're young. Cause you're never get it back."

That was a good way of putting it. Danny never thought of it that way. He smiled.

"Thanks Rachel."

"Hey. You know I'll never go down without a fight. Now let's figure out how we're going to get out of here."

Danny thought for a moment. Then he remembered the room. And that sparked his idea.

"I got it," he pronounced

"What?"

"This is the room that me and Alex slept in. I remember there was a loose vent up there."

"It looks loose. That must be our ticket out of here. All right. Let me get on your shoulders and I'll pull myself up there."

"Why do you get to get on my shoulders?"

"You're the man. You're supposed to have all the strength."

"Whatever."

Rachel climbed on Danny's shoulders.

"Geez you're heavy."

……

"Now they're gone!" yelled Jason.

"Jason. Can you keep up with anyone?" said Wesley.

"Okay. Now we got to search for them."

"We're coming too," said Alex.

"We are?" said Keith.

"They're our friends aren't they?" said Alex. "And I know you want your cousins to be safe."

"I never said I didn't want to go," said Jack.

No one knew, but Alex wanted to find them because he had become attracted to Rachel. Now that he got to know her more, he started to like her more.

"Okay. You can take Wesley's car," said Jason.

"Excuse me," cut in Wesley. "They can take your two cents hot wheels."

"Shut-up. Here are the keys. Let's get going."

Everyone ran down towards the parking lot to start their search party.

…..

Pony, Soda, Steve and Two-Bit carried Trix up to the upper room, and laid him down on the bed. When he hit the mattress, Trix started to groan and finally woke up.

"You okay?" asked Soda softly. It was the same way he talked to Johnny after he had gotten jumped.

"I-I'll live."

This reminded everyone too much of when Trix got attacked by the guy who he beat in a poker game.

"Did the I.B.K. do this?" asked Shepard walking in.

"Yeah," said Two-Bit.

"Okay," stared Tim. "It' enough now. We might have to take action."

"We shouldn't go full charge," said Steve. "We need to make a plan first."

At that moment, Pony's cell phone rang. He flipped it open and answered.

"Hello."

"Hey Pony?"

"Darry!"

Everyone looked at Pony at that moment.

"I tried calling but your phone is disconnected. And I'm at your house right now, and it looks torn down."

"Yeah. The I.B.K. are back. Come to Buck Merril's old place and we'll fill you in. Hurry."


	13. Taking Action

Ale Curtis Cater. C'mon now! . Look at the first chapter; this is a mixture of all my stories. Check out Defending Your Side and you'll get the information.

Chapter 13: Taking Action

"So they're back huh?" asked Darry sitting in a seat with his usual calm face. "Who did you send the younger ones to?"

"Jason and Wesley. You remember. They helped me out when we were in the city last time."

"All right. Where's Trix? Is he okay?"

"He's upstairs. I'm not sure if he's still sleeping though."

Darry walked up the stairs to visit his brother. But when he opened the door, Trix was asleep. Darry couldn't believe what they had done to him. Darry seriously wanted revenge for this. But he kept calm.

…..

Keith, Alex, and Jack were still driving around.

"Take a right here," pointed out Alex.

Jack followed the directions and they pulled up next to a building.

"They must be here," said Jack taking the keys out of the ignition.

They all got out and ran into the building. As soon as they entered, three I.B.K. members confronted them.

"What are you doing here?"

"We're here to save my cousins!" confronted Jack.

"Oh yeah?"

One the I.B.K. members kicked a table and hit snapped in half. Keith then stepped up.

"You aren't the only one who knows that stuff."

Keith put himself in a karate kid stance.

"Whaaaaa!"

The I.B.K. member then swept his foot on the ground and tripped Keith. Jack and Alex then jumped in and started fighting more.

……

A Brumly Boy quickly came running through Shepard's building. He was looking for Tim.

"What!" yelled Tim when he heard the guy was looking for him.

"We have a chance for rumble. All of the I.B.K's are walking the streets."

"Then let's go!"

Tim let everyone know, Ponyboy started talking when Tim left to go tell everyone else.

"I don't think we should leave Trix here." Trix was awake by then.

"I'll be fine," he said. "You guys need all you can get."

"C'mon, Pony. This might be our only chance," said Two-Bit.

Soda would have stuck up for Pony, but he really wanted to fight too. He wanted revenge for what they did to Trix.

"O-okay. Let's go."

All the greasers ran out the door. Going for their second rumble towards the I.B.K.

….

"Look Danny."

Danny looked down an air vent that Rachel was pointing to. Their sitting curled up in the corner was Houston.

"Found him," said Danny. "Got a plan?"

"Hold on to my legs," commanded Rachel taking out the vent.

"You're awfully heavy you know."

"No. That's just so I won't slip. I took Uncle Darry taught me gymnastics."

Rachel flipped down, and hung their while Danny held her legs down.

"Houston. Houston."

Houston looked up and jumped up when he saw Rachel hanging there.

"C'mon. We've gotta hurry."

Houston didn't ask any questions. He grabbed onto Rachel's arms and Danny pulled them up. That was no easy task.

…..

"Jason. There's you car."

"They must be in there."

Jason and Wesley got out the car and ran inside the building to see Jack, Alex, & Keith fighting three other boys.

Jason and Wesley jumped in. Wesley grabbed the 'karate' boy that was about to stomp on Keith. He lifted him up and threw him against the wall. The boy slammed into it and hit the table underneath him.

Jason tackled the other boy that Jack was fighting. Jack figured he could handle it so he helped Alex with the other kid. Pretty soon, they were knocked out and they all stood back. Jack wiped his mouth from his bleeding lip.

"Dang," he said.

….


	14. Battle

Well. Today, I'm depressed. I had thought of a fic that I thought would be great. I thought no one else had done it. Well, turns out, someone had done it already. I do want to dump it, but I had this planned for weeks. I don't know. I'll think about it.

Chapter 14: Battle

A hallway was clear. A foot kicked through the vent cover and Danny dropped on through.

"C'mon," he whispered.

Both Houston and Rachel dropped down as Danny moved out the way.

"Wait a sec!" someone yelled.

They all turned around and saw two I.B.K.'s running towards them. Danny and Rachel took action. Houston followed Rachel as they jumped of the guys and Danny held down the other.

….

"You found the other two yet?" asked Jason.

"No," said Keith.

Right that moment, an I.B.K. came busted through door towards the wall. He landed on his back and Danny came flying through to deliver a blow to his stomach. The kid could barely breathe.

"Danny!" yelled Jack.

Danny looked up to see his cousin and friends as Rachel and Houston came running through the door. All three of them ran over to their company.

"Y'all all right?" asked Wesley.

"We're fine."

As they were all talking, one of the I.B.K.'s reached behind a drawer and pulled out a pistol. Alex noticed and saw who he was aiming at.

"Watch it!" he yelled. He ran and pushed Rachel out of the way as the gunshot rang through. They both hit the ground before anyone could figure out what was going on. Jason and Wesley quickly ran over and kicked the I.B.K.'s hand making him drop the gun and began to stomp him.

"Are you hit!" asked Rachel sitting up.

"No. It missed us all," said Alex getting up. You could see a perfect hole in the wall behind them.

….

The greasers finally met up with the I.B.K. It was every single one, meeting in the street. Luckily, it was night or someone would have called the cops. It was the same as last time, except K.T. was leading this time.

K.T. and Tim stared into both of each other's eyes.

"So you wanted a rematch, eh?" said Tim.

"I call it revenge. For my cousin Will T."

"Then go after the pigs."

Ponyboy looked around at the I.B.K.'s. They all had different looks than their leader. Pony could tell. It was plain and simple. They didn't want to be here as much as he did. He looked at K.T. Did they really want to go after them? I mean, they really don't have a reason.

K.T. took the first swing and the gangs began to duke it out.

Actually, you know what? Forget it. I know my story won't be exactly like the other person's. And I'm excited about writing this one. And I know for the truth that I don't copy anyone. Plus I have good fans that love the way I write. Y'all expect something good coming next. Hopefully it'll be Trix/Danny status or even Louis!


	15. The Hero

Chapter 15: The Hero

Trix lied there in the bed. He had seriously wanted to go and help. But he didn't want Pony to worry or anything. He thought for a moment. He was right, this might be the only chance they had to finish this. And he was gonna help.

Trix got up. His chest hurt a little but he would manage. He started limping for a second, but then got his regular run back as he exited the building.

…..

The greasers were still going at it. And Darry was really working over the I.B.K.'s. Tim was giving K.T. all he had, and obviously it was too much. K.T. could barely throw a punch at Tim. Tim was getting happy about this, and also tired.

The battle was going on for a while. Surprisingly, no one was knocked out yet. The I.B.K.'s were keeping up defense, but it was obvious that the greasers were more experienced and stronger. This made K.T. so mad. He finally cracked.

K.T. jumped back and shot a gun in the air that made everyone freeze. The broke into opposite sides. K.T. was standing in front of the I.B.K.'s holding his .22.

"I'm tired of this. Anyone who moves will get popped."

No one wanted to move. This made K.T. smile. This wasn't the way he planned it. But he had gotten a n idea now. He would just shoot the strongest ones. That included Darry. He pointed the gun at Darry.

"You! Step up."

Darry stepped forward. He had a semi-straight face. He had already gotten hit with a bullet before. He didn't feel like going through that again.

"From what I'd heard. You were the one that had gotten Will T. shot. Feel like getting shot again?"

Darry was getting nervous. But K.T. decided to stall a little bit more.

"I guess I'll start with you."

Right that moment, Trix came leaping out of the woods. Looking like a torpedo as he nailed K.T. with his shoulder. K.T. dropped the gun as the bullet shot through the woods and both K.T. and Trix rolled around on the grass.

K.T. ended up getting up and was running towards Trix, who was still on the ground. He was anticipating this and stuck his foot out and nailed K.T. in the face. Trix then picked up the gun and pointed it to K.T.

"I know you weren't about to shoot my brother."

K.T. nose was bleeding badly. But he acted like he didn't even notice. He turned his head to his crew.

"What are you guys doing? Get them!"

His right hand man just stood there. He wanted to say this for a long time.

"Forget it," he said.

"Excuse me," said K.T., quietly. "Ricky! What's wrong with you?"

'Ricky'. That reminded Ponyboy. That was one of the I.B.K.'s that tried to jump him when he was younger. Ricky was in his class. But he was sent to juvey after the rumble.

"I'm getting tired of this. To be truthful. None of us really like Will T. He was too demanding. And you're worse. We've been sent to the pen once. We're grown men. We have no reason to be fighting like when were teenagers. It's time for us to grow up."

K.T. just stood there. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. His whole crew turned on him. He was furious.

He then jumped at Darry. Hoping for a last resort. Bad idea. Darry caught him in mid-air and threw him across the field. K.T. hit the ground and rolled a couple times. He then realized there was nothing he could do. He got up and ran off. The war was finally over.

…….

A car ran up to the newly built Curtis house. It didn't look any different. The car's engine cut off and the teenagers got out.

"Finally. We're home," said Rachel throwing up her arms.

Everyone got out and got their stuff out of the trunk. They walked on in the house to see everyone sitting there on the couch.

"Hey, kiddies!" said Two-Bit.

"Nice mark, unc'," remarked Keith.

"Oh, yeah," said Soda. "I guess we gotta tell you about everything."

"No need to," said Rachel tossing Pony's journal into her dad's lap.

Pony smiled.

"You must have gotten that ability from your mom."

They continued to talk and the boys walked back to the rooms.

"Hey, Rachel," said Trix.

"Yeah."

"Uh. I notice Danny's acting fine now. What happened?"

Rachel smiled.

"Let's just say that Danny and I had a little chat."

Rachel walked back to her room. Pony smiled. Everyone looked at him.

"Let's just say that gymnastics wasn't the only thing she picked up from Darry."

Suddenly, the news cut on. Everyone looked at the television.

"In other news today. A male has tried to rob multiple gas stations. But after the police shot him in the shoulder, he committed suicide over in a nearby river. The suspect was confirmed as Kevin Thomas. We have footage from a police camera."

They showed the footage. Everyone recognized the guy immediately as K.T.

"Guess he'll never ever learn," said Steve sitting back.

Well that's it. The tenth story. Like I said, someone had done the story I wanted to do next already, but I think y'all are going to enjoy it anyway. Just to let you know, I didn't copy the person. I thought of the plot before I knew anyone had even made it. Okay, Dark Destiny, you'll probably know about the story. The plot is when a soc loses his money and has to live the life of a greaser. I think y'all are going to like it. Also, the That Was Then, This is Now fic will be after that one and then the story that I mentioned ages ago about the Tex and Ponyboy crossover. Catch y'all later.

The Lower Life-NEXT

A Best Friend's Bond-COMING SOON

Curtis & McCormick- IN PROGRESS


End file.
